


Jar Jar x Reader

by waitspockcomeback



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Other, This Was a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitspockcomeback/pseuds/waitspockcomeback





	Jar Jar x Reader

Yousa sitting da couch. Yousa cry, because yousa being sad. Den, yousa feels big hand on yousa shoulder. Yousa turns around. Itsa jar jar! Yousa so lovie jar jar, but yousa dont know if hessa like yousa too. If he didnt that would be bombad. 

“Whatsa wrong?” hesa ask. Hessa feel warm.

Yousa couldnt hold it any more. Yousa kissie jar jar. Hessa kissie yousa back. Hesa puttie his biiig tounge in yousa mouth. Yum yum. Den hesa push yousa on de couch. He takie off yousa clothes. Den you help hessa takie of hessa clothes. 

“WOAHSA” yousa say. “DAT IS ONE BIG DEESA!!!! GIMME DA DEESA JAR JAR!!”

Den hessa put the deesa into yousa.

“Oooh, thatsa feel good,” heesa say. 

“Jar Jar, please more deesa! Grab meesa with yousa big gungan hands! Give me the deesa now!” yousa say.

Heesa smile. “Yousa can have all my deesa he say.”


End file.
